


queen

by ironteethcrochan



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironteethcrochan/pseuds/ironteethcrochan
Summary: idk where im going with this, trust me though, itll be goodnot explicit yet, definitely will be in the future sometime.also these are basically just rowaelin one shots. some might be graphic, others might not.





	1. queenlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xEverlark4Lifex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEverlark4Lifex/gifts).



Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. Queen and saviour of Terrasen. Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius. Consort and Husband to the Queen of Terrasen. Repairing, building, fabricating a new world, a new society with their allies. A society free from the shackles of their souls. All of their souls. No restriction, no limit, they could be as wild as an artist with a paintbrush. So they were. They assembled a world in which no one was hunted, witch, fae, demi-fae or no. They assembled a world which had no boundary at all, a world so wide and vast and nurturing that Erilea healed. Healed from all her scars and gashes over the years, from the Valg that had tainted her soul over the centuries. But now she had healed. And she was unstoppable. 

[Aelin's POV]

Aelin groaned. 'I'm queen. Surely after saving my whole kingdom and rebuilding every single godsdamned thing I deserve to sleep in peace for a change' she grumbled against her pillow. Rowan chuckled, a deep joyous sound Aelin still hadn't gotten used to hearing. 'You're queen. You saved everyone and rebuilt everything. But you must attend this meeting with Darrow. Your reliable relative has a history of being ... difficult.' Aelin gave him a vulgar gesture. 'Very queenly of you' Rowan smirked. Then ripped off her sheets, hauled her over his shoulder and into the bathroom. 'PUT ME DOWN NOW!' Aelin raged while kicking and pumelling her mate, who laughed at her. Then threw her into a cold shower and growled at her when she tried to protest. So Aelin showered, and then put on the most scandalous dress she found. The neck dipped low enough to traumatise Darrow, and the slit in between the skirt slid high enough to traumatise her mate. Aelin smirked at the mirror. This would do perfectly. She strutted out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, and widened it at the sight of Rowan snarling. 'Take that off' he growled. Faint traces of red bloomed on his cheek. 'And change' he added. Aelin slipped off the whole thing, and beamed at the sight of her husband realising that she had nothing on underneath. He growled, his cheeks reddening further. 'Come here' Rowan snarled, voice husky. Aelin gave him a vulgar gesture and put on fighting leathers. 'That, my King, was payback for this morning' she winked and walked out for her meeting, catching Rowan pouring ice cold water into a cup as she left. 

Darrow. That old, snivelling bastard. He was always questioning, always challenging anything she did. He challenged Aelin of the Wildfire, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius herself. Not that Aelin minded, it often turned into a pissing contest, but it made her 'territorial Fae bastard'-like husband, cousin and blood-sworn very, very dangerous. Meetings often resulted with Darrow hitting a sore spot from her past, Rowan growling at him, and both her and Rowan hauling ass out of the conference room. But once, just once, Darrow decided to call Aedion Adarlan's Whore. Rowan had to restrain his Fireheart with wind and gentle hands to stop her from ripping Darrow apart right then. Aelin hated Darrow since then, despised him so godsdamned much. The children of Terrasen had suffered, bled at the hands of Adarlan. No level of self-righteousness or complacency excused Darrow insulting them. And gods, great-uncle or no, Darrow was going to pay. Meeting. Aelin scoffed. More like payback time.

[30 mins later]  
Aelin stomped into her bedroom, a scowl etched onto her face and her arms clutched in fists. Her mate chuckled from where he sat doing paperwork. 'I take it this meeting did not go well' he laughed when Aelin face-planked into her bed. And then gave him a vulgar gesture behind her back. 'If I have to deal with Darrow one more time this month I will punch his teeth into his throat and then watch him choke on his own blood.' Aelin grumbled back. Rowan shook his head, chuckling again. He stood in one fluid motion,and crossed the room in a few swift steps. He lay beside Aelin, and gently, lovingly, rubbed smooth circles on her back. Aelin went stiff at first, but then loosened slowly, even purring and leaning into his touch. Rowan nipped her ear from behind her and pinned Aelin under him, making her squirm. 'Change back into that dress you found this morning.' he growled. Aelin obliged. She changed right in front of him, taking as much time as possible to show him the new lacy underthings she had bought earlier that week, until she was sure that her mate's self control was practically in shreds. His breathing hitched, his vision glazed over with lust. Aelin's toes curled. Oh, he was going to ravish her whole. She had barely gathered her skirts before her husband was upon her, no doubt about to rip her dress apart. But he put a hand on her back as she faced him. Lower. And then smirked at her. 'Perhaps I will have to remind you of your manners once again, Princess.' Aelin gave him an innocent yet poison-laced smile. 'Queen.' Rowan laughed. And ripped the dress clean off her. And then he was upon her, kissing her and touching her and he was everywherebutnowhereandAelinwantedmoremoremoreitwasntenoughhewasnttouchingherenough sheneededhimbetweenherlegsandcuppingherbreastandonherfacebackarmslegsohgodshewasputtinghislipstohercoreshewasgoingtoburnshewasgoingtocombustshewasgoingto... 

[to be continued]


	2. manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rowan 'teaching' aelin manners as requested by rowaelinforever  
> kinda erotic lmao  
> 

[Aelin's POV]  
Aelin gave Rowan a vulgar gesture and slammed the doors to their chambers, leaving him outside. Immortality left a lot of space for arguments. Her face was damp with tears and her makeup was running down her face. The stress of rebuilding the kingdom was getting to Aelin. There was so much to be done, and she was so, so tired. Exhaustion had become an ache in her bones, a set of shackles weighing her down no matter how hard she tried to break free. Aelin had yelled at her mate for no reason in dinner, and said some hurtful things she surely regretted. Rowan, as result, had retaliated. In short, the entire dining hall was now reduced to ashes, and Aedion and Lysandra went to bed hungry. Aelin had overreacted majorly, Rowan hadn't deserved that. He was now banging his fist on the doors repeatedly, and they looked like they were on the threshold of splintering in half. 'Leave me alone, Rowan. I don't want to talk to you right now.' she sniffled. Rowan growled, then his footsteps faded. Aelin took a long, warm bath, and when she walked back into her chambers, a very angry looking hawk with ruffled feathers was glaring at her from outside the window and tapping the glass with its beak. She almost laughed at the sight, then decided against it in case it made things worse. Aelin opened the window and Rowan was beside her in a flash, in Fae form. When she sidestepped around him to go lay in bed, he caught her arm gently and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes looked furious, but Rowan took a deep breath and the shadows in his eyes scattered. He asked softly, 'What's wrong, Fireheart?' And Aelin just wanted to sob and breakdown because everything was so, so hard and she just wanted to get away from it all. The crown felt too heavy, and everything felt like it was too much. But she ignored all of that, and just mumbled 'Nothing.' And Rowan laughed, a bitter, angry laugh she wished she had never heard and gripped her chin tighter. 'You don't eat anymore. Your nightmares are becoming more and more frequent. You have stopped talking to anybody, even Lysandra and Nesryn. All for nothing, Aelin?' he hissed. Aelin did break down then. She went limp in his arms, her tears burning her skin as she sobbed through gritted teeth. She couldn't form words, thoughts even, she was just so tired. Of existing. Rowan picked her up and sat on the bed, holding her as she wept into his shoulder. He rubbed her back slowly, and whispered soothing words in her ear to make her feel better, and before long, Aelin had cried herself to sleep. So Rowan sat through the night with her in his arms, staying up to soothe the primal part of him that told him to protect her at all costs. 

[A week later, Rowan takes Aelin out shopping to make her feel better]

Aelin handed yet another bag to Rowan and he groaned playfully. He was an immortal warrior, and even his arms were getting tired from holding all these bags up for hours. Aelin smirked at him over her shoulder and pointed to a lingerie shop. 'Let's go in there' she laughed, and Rowans ears went a bit pink as he scowled. So Aelin, just for the hell of it, opened the door and walked inside, forcing Rowan to follow. All the chatter in the shop softened when people spotted the Queen of Terrasen, but halted completely when they saw her husband behind her, struggling with numerous bags and boxes of chocolate. People smiled at her, thankful for all she had done and was doing, and Aelin smiled right back. She spotted a gold scrap of fabric that barely covered any of her, and picked it up to try it. And then pulled Rowan into the changing rooms. She let him watch as she slid into the item, and then turned around. Rowan's breathing hitched at the sight of it. When the gold caught light, it looked as if there were liquid gold dripping down Aelin, accentuating her every curve. 'Didn't anyone teach you not to stare.' Aelin drawled. Rowan cocked a brow in mock offense. 'Didn't anyone teach you not to yell at your husband?' Aelin's smirk turned even more feline. She sauntered over to him and put a hand on his chest. 'Maybe you could teach me manners, Prince.' Rowan chuckled as he dropped all the bags and pulled her to him. 'King,' he whispered, nipping at her ear and thinking back to the pReViOuS cHaPtEr. (see what i did there lmao). Rowan ripped off what little Aelin had on, and kissed her deeply. Aelin moaned into the kiss, and Rowan just chuckled. 'Maybe I could restore those missing manners' he mumbled. His mouth left hers only to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, then clamped down on her nipple, and Aelin flinched, then moaned again. 'Or maybe, you could tell me what's wrong instead of trying to distract me.' Rowan said, looking into her eyes again. Aelin said nothing still, not wanting to worry her mate. Rowan sighed, then kissed her forehead. 'I'll be waiting outside.' He picked up all the bags and walked out. 

[thats the end of this one shot tbh, im pretty crap at writing and had no idea what to do. hope this still delivered though]

**Author's Note:**

> guys tysm for giving up your time to read this.  
> comment if you liked it


End file.
